Fighting for Life
by PJB29
Summary: House cannot be found, whilst Gibbs is fighting for his life.. NCIS is under attack.
1. Chapter 1

Abby was sat in her lab typing frantically on the computer, she kept her tearful red eyes on Gibbs who was led next to the wall in the lab; he could hardly make out Abby anymore as his eyes where blurred. Abby knew he was definitely going to die, especially if she couldn't find Ziva or find the only doctor in the world who could save Gibbs.

House was currently in the middle of nowhere, just where he needed to be. No signal, no annoyances, just him and his bike. He smiled as he lifted off his helmet, he could see the city lights in the distance. He climbed down from his bike and sat himself down on a log. He didn't know what he would be doing tonight, tomorrow, next week he didn't care. Why because he wanted to find happiness and this was the closest thing he had found?

Ziva was stuck in a hotel, three guards were pacing the front doors, and they were on the lookout for her. Tony was nowhere to be seen, despite the fact that he had promised he wouldn't leave her. Maybe he was dead so she thought; she shook her head, the thought had made her upset. It had been a long day, she thought back to the last few hours: the four of them had been protecting a young minister from the Far East. Not an easy job when he wants to ride out in open top fast cars. But they knew they could do. It had been a normal day when Gibbs had arrived at the hotel, he didn't look well but he said he had a bit of a rough night. So as normal they continued doing their duties. Tony and McGee were the closest bodyguards and Ziva was lookout. Then around midday, Gibbs fell violently ill and at the directors request got shoved in to a car to get him out of the hotel.

Ziva's thoughts turned to current time and place, the hotels fire alarm suddenly sounded, not something she had thought of. She raced down a corridor whilst keeping an eye out for the armed guards. Guests came out of their rooms and walked down the stairs, staff were ushering them out as quick as they could. Ziva walked behind a group of young ladies, one of which dropped her black hooded jumper without realising. Ziva picked it up and shoved it on before anyone noticed; it covered her enough to get outside. Outside the hotel, the streets were filling up with onlookers, she noticed fire trucks arriving. She looked up when she was over the road and saw flames pouring out of the rooms, the rooms that earlier the minister, tony and McGee had been in.

Abby screamed at Gibbs, to wake him up as he had fallen asleep, has he didn't respond, she jumped down from her chair and ran towards him to shake him. "I'm awake" he mumbled. She hugged him tightly before suddenly letting go when her phone started ringing….


	2. Chapter 2

**If you like let me know what you think via reviews. Thanks for reading.**

Abby jumped up, and grabbed her phone.

"ABBY" McGee shouted

"McGee…where are you?"

"Im protecting the director, wheres Gibbs?"

"Dying.."

"WHAT?"

"He's dying McGee.. I need you didn't get to the hospital…just get to me as soon as you can"

And with that Abby put her phone down without letting McGee know what really was going on, she didn't know what had happened today, all she knew was that Gibbs was dying in her lab and that she needed a guy called Gregory House

Ziva looked around to see what else was going on in the street, her heart told her to run as fast as she could to get away, but her agent trained brain said no to look and make sure. Then she saw a flicker of light shining from a corner. A man was holding a mirror that reflected off the sun which had just come out behind a cloud. She made out the outline and it was Tony. She ran across the road, to find him holding his stomach.

McGee was with Leon Vance, the director was aware that someone had caused this panic. He didn't yet know if it was an attack on the new minister or NCIS. All he knew was that Gibbs was ill, and that a fire was now raging the very rooms that they had been in. McGee advised Leon what Abby said, he decided that McGee should get back to Abby. Leon then had a call from the young minister.

"Director Vance… "

"yes that's me, minister"

McGee tried his hardest to listen in, without Director Vance not realising, but it was too much. Leon talked quietly, all he could make out was that the Minister was now at the airport ready to depart and that he was pleased that NCIS was doing all they could to find who was responsible. Leon then motioned McGee over. McGee crossed the hotel room, and logged in to a laptop. Leon wrote on a piece of paper to advise to try and trace. He did and found that the minister wasn't calling from the airport…

Ziva, held Tony in her arms as she tried to stop the blood. Tony had been stabbed, he didn't know who had stabbed him. She then took off her jumper and pushed it on to the wound. She couldn't stop the blood so she called 911 even though she knew they would be listening in.

Abby cried as she saw Gibbs slump down, he again wasn't responding looking as though he had fallen asleep. She jumped down from trying again to track the team. She put her arms around Gibbs and whispered "I love you Leroy"

House meanwhile was falling asleep on the log, he didn't realise the time when he awoke to a young lady shaking him awake. "Oi mister" she said

"Who the hell are you" he replied

"Go home, this isn't overnight parking"

He then noticed her uniform. He didn't argue he just put his helmet back on and mounted his bike. He started the dark and most eventful drive home he had ever been on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva turned to see the ambulance finally arriving, seconds later the paramedics jumped out and took over Tonys care. Ziva then started running.

Abby finally heard the lift opening outside her lab as she hugged Gibbs more tightly. McGee then came in to view and ran over to them as she screamed

"MCGee..he's dying"

"Lets get him to a hospital" McGee replied

"BOSS wake up for me, we need to get you out of here"

"Director" Abby said suddenly  
McGee turned only to see the Director suddenly faint.

"What the hells happening…" Abby said whilst grabbing her hippo and putting it under Leons head.

"I don't know Abs, I am guessing we need to get these too in to a secure area, Ducky should be in now go get him"

And with that Abby ran out of her lab and in to the waiting lift.

Meanwhile Gregory House was now back in the city, he slowed down to stop at the traffic lights only for Ziva to smack in to him.  
"hey watch it"  
"Look Im sorry okay" Ziva replied

She then started to walk away but suddenly stopped

She turned round  
"How fast does that go?" she asked

"Here jump on and you can find out" House replied, he quite the look of this young lady

Ziva did so, suddenly House grabbed her arms and put them round his waist and said "Hold tight"

Ziva felt some sort of trust for this stranger, they rode quietly through the busy traffic

Abby had reached autopsy, to find Ducky reading and laughing to himself  
"Abby my dear what can I do for you?"

"Its Gibbs and Vance"

"Abby is everything alright?"

That's the last thing she heard before waking up on Ducky's chair

"You fainted my dear, nothing to worry about. Now you were saying about Jethro and Vance"

She then quickly went through what had happened. "Right lets go" Duck replied as he picked up his medical bag.

"Timothy, its Ducky"

He banged on the lab door had now locked it

"Sorry Duck, I can't let you in, they are contagious"

"Do they have rashes?"

"Yes, and so do I" Tim said worriedly has he showed up his arm

"Ducky where's Abby?"

"I left her upstairs, I didn't want her to see you all just in case"

McGee nodded and thanked Ducky

Abby was sat at Gibbs desk frantically typing away trying to find Ziva

Ducky then appeared and told her calmly what was happening

"Duck what is it? Why did I faint?"

Ducky smiled, "Well my dear, your fainting isn't the same as what Vance or Gibbs went through that I can assure you"

Abby looked up at Ducky perplexed

"Really Abby I am surprised you haven't worked it out"

Abby then led back in Gibbs chair and smiled as her mind took her back to the other night


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for liking my story and for the reviews. Hope you like, let me know what you think. Usual rules apply.**

Abby woke from her flashback only to scream

Ducky who was just returning from visiting the boys downstairs

"My dear" he didn't think she would scream, for the one he was thinking about happened about a month ago

"Ducky its my fault"  
"what is you are not making any sense"  
"I think I saw who did this to Gibbs"

She went on to explain about meeting Gibbs in a bar the other night when she ordered the drinks a bar man started to chat her up  
"You mean he poisoned the drink?"  
"Yeah I just forgot to tell Gibbs which was his before I went to the bathroom"

"Abby, do you know what was meant to be in the drink?"  
"Orange juice. I can't remember his face…" tears poured down her face whilst she tried to remember.

Ducky hugged her just before Ziva rang Gibbs phone

"Ducky its Ziva"

"Where are you, we need you"

Ziva began to cry when Ducky told her about Gibbs

Greg House was perplexed, but saw how vulnerable this Ziva looked, she turned to him and hang up the phone.

He thought initially that she was going to kick off, but instead she accepted his hug

"Thankyou" she whispered

"What's going on"  
Ziva explained all what Ducky had told her, she could see that House was trying to figure out the puzzle too.

She gave him a big smile. "I remember you now"

They had met a couple of weeks ago when Tony took Ziva out, then had to leave as he got called by his father. He had left her in a pub, she had seen Greg House sitting at the bar, looking sexy as hell. They had talked for a while, he was intregied almost she was a puzzle to her. They had taken themselves back to his hotel only to be disturbed by a fire alarm.

"I would say lets finish what we started"

"Well we cannot leave until dark"

She gave him that wicked smile as he hugged her tighter and then as they kissed she relaxed and enjoyed every second of it.

Abby decided to run down to her lab, to get McGee to analyse Gibbs

"MCGEE" she shouted knocking on her lab door

He was sat down on her lab floor next to Vance, he couldn't hear her nor could Vance and Gibbs was still sat almost lifeless next to the wall.

She ran up to Ducky  
"We must get in there"  
"Ziva will be here in a few hours"  
"Tony?" Abby suddenly said

He appeared from the lift

"Don't hug me Abs" he lifted his hoody to show her his scar

"Good Lord" Ducky said

"Yeah lucky not too deep duckman" he replied tiredly

Ducky filled in what had happened here, only for Tony to shed some light on the hotel fiasco this morning.

Ducky paced the bullpen, he couldn't believe Tony had been stabbed, refused to be left in hospital and Abby was sat there not realising that her life was changing. Then of course Gibbs, Vance and McGee were all technically dying downstairs.

His thoughts turned to his medical books, he recognised the rash.

Meanwhile, Greg House and Ziva were relaxed in a makeshift bed. She smiled she couldn't believe how lucky she had been today and now she had found the man that she felt loved and trusted. Even though this was only the second time they had been together. Greg held her tight and then opened his eyes. "We need to get to them" he suddenly said  
"No not yet, we wait till dark"  
"They will be dead if we don't go, I know back streets"  
He knew he had to convince her, but didn't realise it was that easy

Ziva had agreed, her love for Gibbs and the team was too much to bare…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and liking. Yes I think Greg and Ziva do make a cute couple, lets see what happens next! Hope you enjoy.**

Abby paced up and down not knowing what to do.

"I could get the decontamination suits" Ducky mumbled

"Good idea, but how do we get in to the lab?" Abby asked

"I don't know"  
"I do" Said Tony looking suddenly a bit brighter after relaxing at his desk

He motioned to the others to follow him

This was a secret place, he should had he been following protocol actually left them but he knew that this wasn't the best time to be following protocol.

"I didn't know where this is ducky" Abby said in a quiet voice

Ducky smiled, it was like they were going on an adventure.

Meanwhile Ziva was now waiting for Greg, her Greg to come back with some food and drink. She was starving. She felt guilty that she had just enjoyed herself and yet all her beloved family were in danger.

It wasn't long when Greg returned. He smiled as he had not only coffee but doughnuts and chips and other snacks. He also had a first aid kit and some other medical equipment

"What are they for?" Ziva asked pointing to the IV bags that were being carefully packed in to a bike bag

"Well I am guessing they wouldn't be hydrated" he said calmly and without worry

"Thank you , I forget you are a doctor"  
He smiled and continued packing the bike bag. Only for then to be a knock at the door

Ziva hid behind some boxes

Greg calmly and loudly said "Who is it?"  
No answer

Greg saw Ziva move and calmly they walked towards the back of their make shift den. It was an old outer building that they had come across. They thought it would be safe as the area was due to be demolished tomorrow.

Ziva did the best she could at trying to see who it was, she managed to see a bit out of the broken window and carefully she moved a piece of glass so she could hear what was going on

Then she saw a digger role up and two men jumped out of it

"Anyone in there"  
"Some tramp"  
"Give him five, theres a back door"

With that Greg pulled her back and carefully they went outside Greg rolling his bike out

When they were clear they decided to make a dart for it. NCIS here we come Ziva thought.

Ducky was surprised by what he saw

"Good Lord"  
"I know" Tony replied

They were stood in a room, it was lighted by fluorescent tubes and it was a perfect square. In the middle was one computer.

"Now I must ask you to forget what you seen you two" tony said sternly

"Don't worry, we want to forget today Anthony" said Ducky

As Abby stood there with her eyes closed. "Don't say anything Tony" she said just knowing he would.  
For once he understood, whilst she would keep the secret it was easier for her to pretend she wasn't seeing anything.

Tony turned to the computer and pressed it, his thumb crossed the pad and it burst in to life.

He typed quickly on the keyboard, adding a few passwords.

Then he turned to Ducky and said "Autopsy now"

Meanwhile Ziva and Greg House turned up at the front door of NCIS….


	6. Chapter 6

House and Ziva went up in the lift. They were greeted by Tony, Abby and Ducky who were ready to go down to Autopsy to get the kit.

There was no normal happy greeting, this was serious.

"Autopsy" Tony said

"Is that where the patients are" Greg asked

"No, but we need to get some suits, we don't yet know what we are dealing with" Tony replied he was trying not to look at Ziva, he felt so guilty.

Abby then quietly said "They are in my lab" she was trying not to think about her Gibbs, who she believed was dying in her lab

Ducky held on to her hand very tightly he knew what a fragile state she was in

They entered the lift and went down

"Lab" Greg  
"We don't know what it is" Tony said  
"I need to assess"

Tony didn't want to argue, so they went straight to Abby's lab, Ducky decided to take Abby to Autopsy to get the suits.  
He didn't want her to see Gibbs.

Greg stepped out of the lift alone, Ziva and Tony didn't want to risk it.

He smiled as he saw the three…

He went straight to McGee who was mumbling away, he got out a bottle of water from his bag and poured it over his face. "What err" mumbled McGee as he came round

"Hi Doctor House" Greg said

"I'm McGee"

"Good, tell me who these two are" Greg asked as he helped McGee on to one of the lab chairs

"Thanks, right over there is Gibbs, we don't know what's wrong with him and there is Director Leon Vance who was with me, so I assume it's the same as what I have?" McGee asked as he watched House take the pulse of Gibbs

"Do we know what's wrong?"  
House heard his question but decided not to answer; he looked at Leon and took his vitals. He was thinking.  
"Eat a sandwich from the bag" he said to McGee.

He then picked up a phone, "Err Autopsy"  
"One" McGee replied

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva were pacing

They weren't talking, just pacing up and down.

"What is taking him so long" Tony suddenly said

"I don't know Tony, maybe he is figuring out why Gibbs is dying and what the other two have"

"Fine" Tony replied and then kept quiet.

Ducky decided to keep Abby in autopsy, they both jumped when the phone rang

"Autopsy" Ducky said as he picked up the phone

"Hi this is Dr House, you have any medical equipment down there?"  
"What do you need Dr?"  
Greg listed out a load of equipment  
"I will be there in ten"

"Abby stay here"  
Abby was feeling extremely sleepy and began to dream of the other night…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all those who have reviewed and made this a favourite story. Apologies for not getting this finished as quickly as I would have liked. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

House stood in Abby's lab, his mind was full of ideas as he waited for Dr Mallard to come and assist. For the first time in a long time he felt relieved that there was another medical expert on hand.

McGee turned his chair towards Abby's computer and wondered if there was anything he could do. But he was more concerned about the Director and Gibbs. "Why did I get a rash?" he asked House

"Allergic reaction" House mumbled.

He could see McGee was about to ask more questions. But Dr Mallard then walked in.

"Hey Ducky" McGee said trying to be cheerful

"McGee, Dr House"

Ducky and House set up a drip for both Vance and Gibbs, Vance who had presented the same as McGee, started to move

"Ah Leon" Ducky said as he helped him move to a more comfortable position

"What's going on" Leon asked quietly

Ducky was about to fill the director in, when in walked Tony and Tobias Fornell

"Tobias, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We apprehended a known terrorist this morning and he had this on him" he handed a test tube over to Ducky

"Good Lord"

House looked at the contents of the tube.

"We need an ambulance now"

Tobias reached for his cell and called for one.

Tony let out a sigh of relief.

"So Tobias, who is this known terrorist?" Tony asked

"Does it matter Tony?" came a quiet voice behind them

"Abby, my dear" Ducky said rushing to her side

"Ah yes Tobias, you will need Abby to see this terrorist of yours" Ducky advised as he quickly sat Abby down before she fainted.

"And whys that Dr Mallard?" Tobias asked confused as hell as to what was going on

"Cus I saw who poisoned Gibbs" Abby replied


End file.
